


Story Book Styled Fanfic: Leon and Hop Fluff

by ADSDChibi



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: ABDL, ADSDChibi Attempts a Story Book Fanfic, Bed-Wetting, Diapers, Fluff, Gen, No amazing Plot line just something soft for you all to enjoy, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADSDChibi/pseuds/ADSDChibi
Summary: First Try at a Story Book Styled Fanfic, Therefore, not much going on in terms of writing, but it does contain fluff.
Relationships: Dande | Leon & Hop
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	Story Book Styled Fanfic: Leon and Hop Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Contains Bed Wetting and Diapers, Don't read if you don't like that.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time trying this style of Fanfic, I'd like to do more like it in the future (And also do better on the writing aspect but this was a test run so I'm not crying over the writing really)  
> anyway please give me your thoughts!


End file.
